Kakak
by Aria06
Summary: Ia mengingat kembali hidupnya bersama kembar Gemini, kakak-kakaknya, setelah memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya setelah sekian lama. Warning: OC inside!


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya hanya milik Masami Kurumada, saya hanya _own_ OC saja.

 **Warning:** OC-centric, _timeline_ nggak karuan, plot aslinya kuubah sedikit dan agak OOC juga sih kayaknya hahaha—

.

.

.

Terkadang Aria bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia merasa kesepian, meskipun banyak orang yang berada disekelilingnya? Entah itu teman-temannya, tetangga, atau pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam barang, mulai dari makanan sampai barang antik yang ia tidak pernah tau darimana asalnya.

Hidup yang dijalaninya tidaklah sulit; tinggal di kota kecil yang hangat, penduduknya ramah, pekerjaan yang menyenangkan (paling tidak cukup untuk Aria memberi nutrisi ke tubuhnya sendiri) dan sebuah kabin di pinggiran kota, diberikan padanya dengan cuma-cuma oleh sepasang suami istri tua yang ingin pindah ke kota sebelah.

Harusnya dia merasa bahagia, bukan?

Lamunan Aria buyar ketika suara bel berbunyi dari pintu masuk. Iris mata hijaunya mendapati pria paruh baya membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Instingnya bergerak cepat, membuat Aria seketika berdiri dan membantu pria tersebut.

"Oh, Aria, selamat pagi." sapanya terlebih dulu, dengan senyum khas bapak-bapak yang Aria biasa lihat di tiap harinya, "Kupikir belum ada siapa-siapa disini."

Aria tersenyum, mengambil setengah tumpukkan buku di kedua lengannya, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Gerald!" balas perempuan itu ramah, "Ah, iya, kurasa aku datang terlalu pagi. Habis, hanya diam di kabin sampai waktu kerja mulai sangat membosankan."

Pria tersebut, Tuan Gerald, hanya tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan buku-buku terbitan baru yang ia bawa di atas meja registrasi. Melihatnya, Aria pun mengikuti.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk melabeli buku-buku ini?" tanya Tuan Gerald yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, mengambil label dan pulpen, melemparkan pandangannya ke Aria.

"Tentu saja!"

Dengan sekantung koin emas di saku, perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru tua ini berjalan di area pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari seraya memikirkan menu makan malam hari ini.

" _Kurasa sup daging dan roti gandum saja."_ pikirnya, melihat toko daging yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari posisinya sekarang, Dia berbelok ke toko tersebut dan disambut oleh tukang daging disana. Setelah memilih-milih sebentar, Aria memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa potong daging sapi sebelum beranjak ke toko roti yang berada disebelahnya.

"Oh, Aria, selamat datang." suara lembut dan wangi roti menyambutnya, membuat Aria tersenyum manis. Ibu pembuat roti itu membalas senyum tersebut, kerutan-kerutan muncul di pipinya.

"Halo bu." sapa perempuan bersurai biru itu kembali, "Apa anda masih punya stok roti gandum? Semua orang tahu bahwa roti gandum mu adalah yang terbaik."

Pujian tersebut membuat sang penjual roti tersipu, kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil roti gandum yang baru saja selesai dipanggang dan diiris-iris layaknya roti tawar.

Setelah membungkusnya dengan rapi, disodorkanlah roti tersebut ke Aria, yang senang hati menerimanya. Merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan dua keping koin emas dan memberikannya ke ibu penjual roti.

"Terima kasih bu." ujar Aria seraya beranjak pergi, melambaikan tangan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Sesampainya di kabin, ia meletakkan keranjang belanja di meja, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk dikursi. Tanpa angin apapun, tangan Aria seketika menggenggam liontin yang bergantung di lehernya.

Lambang zodiak Gemini berwarna hitam terukir diatas liontin biru langit itu.

"Ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" gumamnya, menoleh keluar dari balik jendela. Hanya warna hijau dan biru yang terlihat.

Sempat Aria berpikir untuk berkunjung lagi ke tempat tersebut, tapi ia yakin disana tidak ada orang yang ia kenal. _'Ada orangnya saja tidak, apalagi orang yang kukenal.'_ pikirannya berbicara, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa tempat itu sudah menjadi situs sejarah dari zaman dahulu kala.

Setelah perdebatan cukup lama antara pikiran dan perasaannya, Aria memutuskan untuk berkunjung kesana.

"Sudah kuduga, kosong."

Mencengkram tali tas selempangnya erat, Aria menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan _menusuk_ yang ia rasakan saat pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini.

Duabelas kuil; kosong, beberapa sisi bangunan hancur, begitupun pilar-pilar yang dulu berdiri kokoh, bahkan hujan badai tidak bisa meruntuhkannya. Aria ingat betul betapa menyenangkan tempat ini baginya, dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya yang tidak mudah tapi dipenuhi oleh senyuman dan kehangatan. Dimana ia bertemu orang-orang terkuat dan terbaik. Dimana ia membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi kuat. Dimana ia melewati dan menyaksikan banyak kejadian.

Mengulum senyum kecil, kaki Aria menapaki satu persatu anak tangga mendaki yang tidak pernah gagal ia taklukkan.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Iris mata hijaunya menatap punggung kakaknya, pemakai cloth_ _Gemini dan rambut biru tua memanjang hingga punggung tersebut berbicara dengan seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya 'kembaran'. Aria kecil hanya mengerti beberapa perkataan yang terucap dari kedua mulut laki-laki tersebut._

 _Sebelum Gold Saint_ _itu beranjak pergi, Aria keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan malu, menggenggam tepian sundress_ _yang dipakai dengan takut-takut._

" _K-kakak?"_

 _Panggilan tersebut membuat Aria agak tegang, karena dua pasang mata biru yang sangat mengintimidasi berfokus padanya. Memunculkan senyum polos, Aria berkata,_

" _Kak Saga mau pergi? Boleh ikut?"_

 _Saga memerhatikan anak kecil itu sebentar, dan tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata, ia berbalik, keluar dari Kuil Gemini._

 _Ini membuat Aria menggembungkan pipinya kesal, bibirnya menekuk kebawah tanda bahwa ia kesal. Belum sempat anak berusia sembilan tahun itu beranjak pergi untuk mencari hiburan lain, kembaran kakaknya, Kanon, meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Aria kemudian mendorongnya sedikit ke depan._

 _Aria tidak mau percaya, tapi ia tahu bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu ingin dia mengikuti Saga, hanya dengan menatapnya dengan sorotan mata itu._

" _A-Aku pergi, kak Kanon!" wajahnya berseri, dihiasi sebuah cengiran. Dia membungkuk tanda hormat lalu berlari keluar dari Kuil Gemini._

 _Dengan bersusah payah ia menyusul Saga, namun Aria berhasil. Untuk ukuran anak sembilan tahun, Aria memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup kuat, ditambah dengan betapa mudahnya ia mengatur napas sambil melangkahi anak tangga satu persatu, menyamai langkahnya dengan kakak bersurai biru itu._

 _Perlahan, Aria mencoba untuk meraih tangan Saga, menggenggam tangan yang besar, kasar karena banyak dipakai untuk latihan, tapi terasa hangat untuknya. Saga pun tidak berdelik sedikitpun; tidak melempar tangan kecil itu dari genggamannya, atau menggenggam balik tangan tersebut._

 _Mengetahui ini, Aria tersenyum lebar, aura disekitarnya berubah jadi sangat menyenangkan._

" _Terima kasih, kak!"_

* * *

 _Suara ombak terdengar jelas ditelinganya; tenang, namun mampu membuat orang mati tenggelam jika ada yang berani mengusik ketenangannya._

 _Aria tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

 _Berawal dari sebuah argumentasi antara kakak kembarnya yang sangat menakutkan dan dipenuhi ketegangan, menimbulkan aura tidak enak diantara mereka berdua._

 _Perempuan kecil itu hanya bisa mendengarkan dari balik sebuah pilar besar, mendengarkan bagaimana suara kakaknya meninggi, dan bagaimana Kanon mengatakan bahwa di dalam diri Saga ada iblis yang menunggu untuk mengambil sisi dirinya yang baik, menyuruh Saga untuk menguasai Sanctuary._

' _Itu tidak mungkin, kan?' hatinya berbisik, tidak mau percaya dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Kanon, 'Kak Saga, adalah orang yang baik, bahkan seluruh Yunani menyukainya! Dia sangat setia pada Nona Athena, dan…dan aku menyayanginya sebagai kakak. Tidak mungkin kak Saga memiliki sisi yang seperti itu.'_

 _Namun, Aria salah._

 _Saga memutuskan untuk mengurung Kanon di Cape Sounion, dimana kakak kembarnya itu bisa mati tenggelam perlahan._

" _Kak Saga, kenapa kak Kanon dikurung disana?" Aria bertanya dengan suara bergetar, tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang satu itu dikurung dalam sebuah penjara._

 _Saga tidak mengutarakan satu kalimat apapun. Ia meraih tangan Aria dan menariknya kembali ke Kuil Gemini. Aria terkejut, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman yang kuat itu dari tangannya. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan matanya, sang adik berambut biru menoleh ke Kanon, mengucapkan satu kalimat sebagai tanda perpisahan sampai mereka bertemu lagi, entah kapan._

" _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku sayang kak Kanon!"**_

* * *

 _Aria baru saja kembali dari kota, membeli bahan makanan untuknya dan kakaknya. Dia mengira semuanya normal, tapi saat ia melewati Kuil Aries, tidak ada siapapun disana._

' _Mu-san tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kuil Aries untuk menemui Pope disaat seperti ini, bukan?' Aria berpikir keheranan._

 _Kuil Taurus pun sama; sepi, tidak ada sang Gold Saint yang menjaga, beberapa bagian Kuil hancur, seakan baru saja terjadi sebuah pertarungan, 'Oke, ini aneh.' pikirnya. Bergegaslah Aria ke Kuil Gemini._

 _Benar saja, Kuil Gemini pun kosong. Curiga, Aria meletakkan bahan makanan yang ia beli di kota kemudian berlari menapaki anak tangga satu persatu._

 _Sampai beberapa figur yang berjalan didepan mencapai pengelihatannya. Iris hijau emerald Aria memicing, berusaha menangkap siapakah mereka._

 _Dan Aria merasakan cosmo yang kuat, tapi dalam waktu yang sama, menyambutnya untuk datang._

' _Ini…cosmo siapa?'_

" _Aria!"_

 _Suara familiar terdengar oleh Aria, membuatnya menatap kedepan, mendapati sekelompok orang itu berhenti, menatapnya. Aria membusungkan dada saat melihat orang-orang yang ia kenal._

" _Mu-san!" panggil Aria kembali, berlari kecil menyusul mereka. Beberapa Gold Saint; Virgo Shaka, Leo Aiolia, Taurus Aldebaran, Scorpio Milo, dan Aries Mu. Ia juga mengenali beberapa Silver Saint, tapi tidak satu wanita berambut ungu itu; tongkat kebesaran Athena digenggaman tangannya, menatap Aria dengan wajah datar yang dibaliknya menyimpan satu pertanyaan besar._

' _Nona Athena?'_

 _Ia pernah dengar cerita dari Mu tentang Athena palsu yang dilindungi oleh saint Sagittarius, Aiolos; sesosok ayah untuk Aria—penuh wibawa, bijak, dan sangat baik—tapi seluruh Sanctuary menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat._

 _Wanita inikah Athena palsu itu?_

 _Tapi, cosmo yang keluar darinya menyakinkan Aria bahwa wanita yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah benar-benar Athena._

 _Entah insting atau apa, Aria membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormatnya._

" _Nona Athena, ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda." ujar Aria._

" _Siapa namamu?" tanya Athena dengan pelan._

 _Mengangkat kepalanya, Aria tersenyum manis, "Namaku Aria, nona Athena." jawabnya singkat._

" _Kamu bukan seorang saint?" tanyanya lagi, "Bagaimana kamu bisa tinggal disini?"_

" _Maafkan saya karena menyela, Athena-sama." Aiolia seketika angkat bicara, "Dia adalah adik dari Saga."_

 _Jelas Athena kaget; sejak kapan saint Gemini itu memiliki adik?_

 _Aria hanya terkekeh pelan, "B-bukan adik kandung."_

 _Mengangguk mengerti, Athena mengajaknya untuk jalan bersama dengan yang lain._

 _Selama perjalanan, Aria tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya atas cerita yang diutarakan oleh Athena sendiri; apa yang terjadi di Sanctuary, bagaimana beberapa Gold Saint kehilangan nyawa karena bertarung dengan Bronze Saint, dan bagaimana kakak yang ia sayangi, seorang saint Gemini, mengkhianati mereka semua dengan menyamar jadi Pope, membunuh Pope Shion, untuk menguasai Sanctuary._

' _Kak Kanon benar…' hati Aria bicara, 'Kak Saga memang memiliki sisi jahat didalam dirinya.'_

 _Ia melihat para Bronze Saint yang babak belur karena pertarungannya dengan para Gold Saint. Aria tidak bisa melakukan apapun; ia bukan seorang Saint, juga bukan seorang dewi, ia hanya…Aria._

 _Sesampainya mereka di Kuil Athena, saint Gemini, Saga, berdiri disana, seakan menunggu mereka datang. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dengan mata yang merah seperti iblis._

" _K-kakak…" gumamnya pelan, mengetahui bahwa suaranya tidak akan mencapai dia yang sangat disayangi._

 _Aria hanya bisa diam, menyaksikan semuanya, sampai akhirnya Saga menutup mata dipelukan Athena dengan sebuah senyum tulus, seakan sudah terhapus semua dosanya._

 _Tetesan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata berwarna hijau emerald itu, membasahi pipinya._

' _Semuanya, maafkan kakakku.'_

* * *

 _Remaja berambut biru pendek itu terpaku, melihat seseorang yang familiar berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Bukan seseorang, tiga orang._

 _Tiga orang yang dulu mengabdi pada Athena; berjanji akan melindunginya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawa._

 _Tiga orang saint yang memakai Gold Cloth dengan bangga demi keamanan Sanctuary dan Athena._

 _Tiga orang saint yang sudah Aria anggap keluarga sendiri._

' _Mereka gugur dengan terhormat' pikir Aria, 'T-tapi, kenapa…?'_

 _Cloth mereka gelap seperti malam; dingin dan mengancam. Yang jelas, mereka bukan Gold Saint lagi. Aura gelap dan mengancam mengelilingi tiga figur yang seharusnya sudah mati itu._

 _Aria pernah dengar cerita tentang musuh bebuyutan Athena, yaitu Hades; dewa underworld kejam yang memiliki 101 prajurit, dinamakan Specters. Mereka memakai cloth yang berwarna ungu kehitaman bernama Surplice. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka menceritakan tentang Athena yang menyegel Hades dan prajurit-prajuritnya untuk waktu yang lama—200 tahun—sampai akhirnya segel itu melemah, membuat Hades bisa bebas dari belenggunya dan membebaskan semua Specters. Saat itu terjadi, perang akan pecah antara Athena dan Hades._

 _Mereka menyebutnya apa? Oh, Holy War._

 _Dan Aria tahu pasti bahwa tiga orang saint itu menggunakan Surplice._

 _Menunjukkan bahwa Holy War sudah pecah._

 _Camus, Shura, dan kakaknya, Saga._

 _Mungkin Aria tidak pernah dekat dengan Camus atau Shura; karena ia menganggap mereka menakutkan dan sangat mengintimidasi. Namun, satu yang ia tahu pasti: mereka setia pada Athena._

 _Saga pun begitu; meski lelaki pemakai cloth Gemini itu pernah mengkhianati Athena, Pope, Gold Saint, serta saint-saint lain, Aria tahu bahwa pada akhirnya, yang berkhianat bukanlah Saga, tapi_ _ **sisi jahatnya**_ _._

 _Jadi, tidak mungkin mereka mengkhianati Gold cloth dengan memakai Surplice, memohon pada Hades untuk membangkitkan mereka, kan?_

" _K-kakak…?" mata Aria terbelalak tidak percaya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Minggir." balasnya dingin; kedua bola mata menatap Aria dengan serius, mendukung perkataannya tadi, "atau aku akan membunuhmu."_

 _Tapi Aria tidak bergidik sedikitpun, masih berdiri diantara mereka dan jalan keluar kuil Gemini. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk keluar karena adanya ilusi yang membuat mereka akan tersesat, Aria memiliki perasaan ilusi tersebut akan diterobos walaupun tidak sebentar._

 _Menggelengkan kepala, Aria merentangkan kedua lengannya, seakan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengambil langkah lebih jauh, "Tidak akan."_

 _Rasa sesak seketika menyerang dada Aria, mengetahui ia terperangkap di jurus mengerikan kakaknya, Galaxian Explosion._

 _Saga hanya menatap Aria dengan datar, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."_

 _Perempuan bersurai biru itu merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, merasakan tubuhnya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke angkasa sebelum dijatuhkan lagi ke daratan, kecepatannya sama._

 _Pengelihatan Aria kabur, tapi sekilas, dia melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi kakaknya dengan cepat dan sebuah bisikkan sangat pelan._

' _Maafkan aku.'_

 _Tubuhnya menghantam lantai batu, semuanya menghitam._

* * *

" _Kak Kanon, Dohko-sama."_

 _Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara, mendapati seorang perempuan berjalan kearah mereka._

 _Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka; rambut biru pendeknya agak berantakan. Namun, ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada kedua Gold saint yang tersisa disana._

" _Apakah kalian akan pergi ke Meikai?"_

 _Kedua saint bertatap mata satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Kanon menghampiri Aria, menatap adiknya yang sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Tangannya mendarat diatas kepa la Aria, mengusapnya pelan._

 _Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Aria, menyadari fakta bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kanon, atau Saga, atau semua Gold saint yang ia kenal._

" _Ya." jawab Kanon seraya mengangguk, "Tinggallah disini, jangan menyusul."_

" _T-tapi…"_

 _Sebuah senyum kecil terlihat dari Kanon sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya._

" _Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Aria."_

 _-Flashback ends-_

* * *

Langkah Aria terhenti di kuil ketiga Sanctuary. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat ia masuk kedalam, nostalgia seakan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Aria rindu Sanctuary, tempat paling menyenangkan di dunia.

Aria rindu kuil Gemini, tempat ia dibesarkan oleh dua orang kakak yang jarang berekspresi.

Tanpa dirasa, air mata meluncur dari mata hijaunya, dan ia mengusap cairan bening itu dengan cepat.

"Aku kembali." ujarnya, kepada siapa, ia tidak tahu.

Hatinya sakit; seperti dicengkram dengan erat, menguras darah yang ada didalamnya. Tapi, di sisi lain, Aria senang; senang karena pada akhirnya, ia berani untuk melawan kesedihan yang mendalam dan mengunjungi tempat ini.

Seketika, mata Aria terbelalak melihat dua bayangan bersurai biru berdiri, membelakanginya.

Suaranya tercekat; ia tidak pasti apakah itu hanyalah ilusi yang dihasilkan kepalanya atau memang _mereka_ ada disana.

"K-kak?"

Saat suaranya keluar, dua figur tersebut menoleh, menatap Aria dengan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi, tidak ada yang berubah.

Namun, mereka tersenyum.

Tersenyum untuk apa, Aria tidak mengerti. Ia membalas senyum kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu kemudian berkata,

"Kak, apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja disana?"

Mulut mereka bergerak, tapi tidak bersuara. Mereka mengangguk, dan itu cukup untuk Aria, cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa Saga dan Kanon tidak menyesali apapun.

Kemudian, mereka menghilang, terbang bersama angin.

Bibir Aria mengulum senyum sekali lagi, menghela napas lega sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menjelajahi Sanctuary.

.

.

.

" _Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Aria."_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Yes, selesai!

Sebenernya malu banget mau nge publish cerita ini, abis kayaknya nggak akurat, terus ga pede huhuhu

But, hope you like it! jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
